10 Października 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 07.45 Panie na Mogadorze (Les gens de Mogador) (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1980, reż. Robert Mazoyer, wyk. Marie-Jose Nat, Jean-Claude Drouot, Renee Faure, Francois Simon (25 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Zwierzaki cudaki - serial dla dzieci (25 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 09.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (64/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (44 min) 10.50 Dziecko, troski i radości (2): Cud poczęcia, dar narodzin - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 11.10 Z koszyka pani Wandzi - magazyn 11.35 U siebie: Tablice pamięci - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (379) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk - telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego (powt.) 13.40 Naturomania - felieton 13.45 Zwierzęta świata: Podwodna Islandia (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Finlandia 1992 (stereo) (powt.) 14.10 Naturomania - felieton 14.20 Piąta pora roku: Wokół samotnej wierzby (2) - program edukacyjny 14.40 Ptakolub - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - magazyn 15.30 Komedianci - program publicystyczny 16.00 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1226) - telenowela, USA 1992 (21 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (380) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - film animowany, Kanada 1999 (22 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (J.A.G.) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliot, Catherine Bell, Patrick Labyorteaux, Karri Turner (45 min) 21.00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 21.10 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk - telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego (stereo) 21.40 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70025011 - opcja 1; 0-70025012 - opcja 2 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Zmarli (The Dead) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1987, reż. John Huston, wyk. Anjelica Huston, Donal McCann, Rachel Dowling, Cathleen Delaney (80 min) 00.25 Życie na pointach - magazyn 00.45 Z koszyka pani Wandzi - magazyn 01.05 Więcej czy lepiej: Wybory (powt.) 01.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7:00 Telezakupy 7:30 Dziennik krajowy 7:50 Studio urody - magazyn 8:00 Program lokalny 8:30 Klarysa (14) - serial 9:25 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (38) - serial obycz. 10:10 McGregorowie (4565) - serial przygodowy 11:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 12:00 Familiada - teleturniej 12:30 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu: Czesław Niemen - program muzycz. 13:20 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (34) - serial obycz. 14:10 Przygody Shirley Holmes (12/13) - serial przygodowy 14:35 Porando no kodomotachi - znaczy dzieci z Polski (1) 15:00 Złotopolscy (256) - telenowela 15:30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Ich pięcioro (135) - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17:05 Parafia 2000 - magazyn 17:30 Program lokalny 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19:20 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19:30 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina 20:00 Program publicystyczny 20:50 Dwójkomania 21:00 Panorama 21:40 Trzeba żyć (17) - serial dok. 22:15 Wieczór z JagieIskim 23:00 Kocham kino: Arizona Junior - komedia, USA 1:40 Bóg nie zważa na kolor (3) - dramat obycz., W. Bryt. 2:30 Telezakupy 2:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 07.00 Przygody Oggy'ego (21/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Zwariowana podróż (Driven Crazy) (12/13) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Sophia Scheding, wyk. Anthony Hammer, Molly McCaffrey, Fred Whitlock (23 min) 08.00 OTV 08.35 Kassandra (173,174/300) - telenowela 09.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Wbrew wszystkim (20/25): Pele i Robinson - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1992 10.30 OTV 10.45 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.15 Janosik (6/13): Worek talarów - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz (49 min) 12.10 Country Western - koncert 13.00 Arystokraci oceanów (2/4) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny: Krakowiacy i Kujawiacy 14.10 Projektantki (Designing Women) (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 Eneduerabe: Zaczarowany świat... - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 OTV 16.30 Żegnaj Rockefeller (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska1992, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Piotr Fronczewski, Kamil Gewartowski (25 min) 17.00 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 17.15 OTV 19.00 Pałac gier (Pleasure Palace) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Walter Grauman, wyk. Omar Sharif, Victoria Principal, Hope Lange, J.D. Cannon (92 min) 20.35 Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (7) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 OTV 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Odkryj nowy świat - program publicystyczny 22.30 W kręgu zła (La cercle rouge) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1970, reż. Jean-Pierre Melville, wyk. Alain Delon, Andre Bourvil, Gian Maria Volonte‚ Yves Montand (129 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Przygody Oggy'ego (21/26) - serial animowany 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial anim. 7.35 Zwariowana podróż odc.12 - australijski serial przygodowy 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kassandra (173, 174/300) 9.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - poradnik 9.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Kolory życia - poradnik 10.45 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.15 Janosik (6/13) 12.10 Country Western - koncert 13.00 Arystokraci oceanów (2/4) 14.00 Panorama 14.05 Program dnia 14.10 Projektantki odc. 12 - serial fab. 14.35 Babie lato - program dla ludzi starszych 15.00 Eneduerabe: Zaczarowany świat... 15.30 Gdański Dywanik 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Tygodnik gospodarczy 16.30 Żegnaj Rockefeller (2/13) 17.00 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Regiony - prog. publicystyczny 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt 18.30 Reportaż 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 Pałac gier - amerykański film fab. 20.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno-sensacyjny 21.00 Miłość i namiętność odc.7 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Odkryj nowy świat: "Forum organizacji pozarządowych" 22.30 W kręgu zła - franc. film kryminalny 0.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 7:00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (52) - serial anim. 7:25 Pokemon (16) - serial anim. 7:50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8:00 Skrzydła (24) - serial komed. 8:30 Wysoka fala (36) - serial sensac. 9:30 Zbuntowany Anioł (96) - telenowela 10:30 Fiorella (46) - serial obycz. 11:30 Roseanne (98) - serial komed. 12:00 Jej cały świat (3) - serial komed. 12:30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13:30 Graczykowie (32) - serial komed. 14:00 Macie co chcecie - program rozryw. 14:30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzac. 15:00 Batman (6) - serial anim. 15:30 Informacje 15:50 Fundacja Polsat 15:55 Z głową w chmurach (111) - serial obycz. 16:45 Herkules (91) - serial fantast. 17:45 Fiorella (47) - serial obycz. 18:35 Kurier TV 18:55 Informacje 19:05 Zbuntowany Anioł (97) - telenowela 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza (45) - serial komed. 20:30 Powrót zaginionego - thriller, USA 20:50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Świat według Kiepskich (49) - serial komed. 22:45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23:10 Polityczne graffiti 23:25 Duża przenva (624) - serial obycz. 23:55 Kurier TV 0:15 Kojak (48) - serial krymin. 1:10 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 1:40 Muzyka na BIS 5:00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.10 Porywy serca (43) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 7.00 Telesklep 7.15 Obrońcy kryształu - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.35 Laboratorium Dextera (22) - serial animowany 8.00 Iron Man (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Kleszcz (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Kłamstwo i miłość (97) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Rozmowy w toku 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (89) - senal 12.20 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 13.20 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 13.50 Obrońcy kryształu - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.15 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.40 Iron Man (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.05 Kleszcz (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Belfer z klasą (7) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alf (32) - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.30 TVN Fakty i Prognoza Pogody 16.50 Valeria (23) - serial obyczajowy. Argentyna 17.45 Wizjer tvn 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca (44) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Na ratunek - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.00 Odznaka zdrady - film sensacyjny, USA 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i 23.25 Drew Carey Show (7) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 23.55 Wizjer tvn 0.25 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny (dla dorosłych) 0.55 Rozmowy w toku 1.25 Cyfra - magazyn nowych technologii 1.55 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (49) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (19) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (27) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (17) - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (85) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (7) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller/Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 DOM muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.25 Magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.15 Mecz reprezentacji młodzieżowych: Polska - Walia 17.15 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Cobra (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (28) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Bieg po szmal (Arliss) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Robert Wuhl, Jim Turner, Sandra Oh, Michael Boatman (30 min) 20.30 Dziennik 20.45 Znikający punkt (Vanishing Point) - film obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Richard C. Sarafian, wyk. Barry Newman, Cleavon Little, Dean Jagger, Paul Koslo (95 min) (powt.) 22.45 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 23.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (86) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.45 Srebrny brzeg (The Silver Strand) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. George Miller, wyk. Nicolette Sheridan, Gil Bellows, Jay O. Sanders, Tony Plana (99 min) 01.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 03.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 09.00 Południk 19-ty - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 09.25 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsalsa (6/26) - serial animowany, Niemcy (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Polonica: Eskimosce jest zimno - dramat obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats, Marietta Mehes, Ilona Kallai (110 min) (powt.) 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Sportowy tydzień - wydanie olimpijskie (powt.) 13.00 Klan (369) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 13.30 Ze sztuką na ty: Dziecko szczęścia - szkic do portretu Helmuta Kajzara - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa (powt.) 14.15 W rajskim ogrodzie: Tropiki Witkacego - program Wojciecha Popkiewicza 14.35 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Salon Lwowski: Aleksandra Garlicka. Wychowałam się w ciemni - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Tajemnice armii - program wojskowy 16.25 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bajki polskie - program dla dzieci 17.45 Plecak pełen przygód (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska/Finladia/Niemcy 1993, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Anna Majcher, Adaś Siemion, Maciej Orłoś, Eugenia Herman (26 min) 18.10 Zaproszenie: Moje galindowanie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiwego (powt.) 18.35 Klan (369) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - serial animowany (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Syzyfowe prace (6-ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski (52 min) 20.55 Świadkowie XX wieku: Granatowi - film dokumentalny 21.45 Kropelka wspomnień, czyli Ludwik Sempoliński i jego piosenki 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.45 Ogród sztuk: Tajemnice świata Chasydów - magazyn kulturalny 00.15 Parnas Literacki: Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 01.15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Klan (369) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 02.30 Syzyfowe prace (6-ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski (52 min) (powt.) 03.25 Świadkowie XX wieku: Granatowi - film dokumentalny Mariana Curzydło i Andrzeja Germanna (powt.) 04.15 Kropelka wspomnień, czyli Ludwik Sempoliński i jego piosenki (powt.) 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram 05.30 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - podsumowanie I etapu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serjal 10.55 Trzecia planeta od Słońca IV - serial 11.20 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie (1) - miniserial sens. USA (1995) 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom - magazyn 19.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca IV - serial 20.00 Samotna walka - dramat USA (1995) 21.40 Dr Stefan Frank - serial 22.35 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 23.25 McCall - serial 0.15 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.30 Zoom - magazyn 0.55 Samotna walka - dramat USA (1995) 2.25 52 minuty - reportaże 3.15 McCall - serial 4.00 Teleshopping Polsat 2 08.00 Na każdy temat: Wieczór z Richardem Chamberlainem - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator prawny 10.25 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (36) - serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (9) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat dalekich podróży (27) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Wyprawy (10) - serial przyrodniczy 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator prawny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Czapski - film dokumentalny 17.10 Real TV (28) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (34) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Okna na Chicago (2) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Żywioły Ziemi (28) - serial przyrodniczy 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator prawny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Minisport+ 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Kotopies - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Cybernet - mag. (K) 8.50 Aktualności filmowe (K) 9.20 Smak życia - film obycz. USA (K) 11.15 Wujaszek Buck - komedia USA (K) 12.55 Sugarland Express - film obycz. USA (K) 14.45 Pojedynek mocarzy - film akcji USA (K) 16.20 Kraj świata - film psych. (K) 17.40 Raj na ziemi - film dok. (K) 18.35 Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport+ 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Nocne kształty - film obycz. niem. (K) 21.40 Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial anim. (K) 21.45 Rocky Marciano - film obycz. USA (K) 23.25 Free Jazz - serial dok.. (K) 23.35 Zdjęcia próbne - film obycz. pol. (K) 1.20 Grzeszna obsesja - film erot. (K) 2.55 Gangsterzy - film sens. USA (K) 4.55 Wybawca - dramat woj. USA (K) 6.35 Olbrzymy - serial dok. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 7.10 W obronie prawdy - Wplątany w zbrodnię - film krym. franc. 9.00 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Drew Barrymore 9.30 Kosz - dramat kanad. 11.15 Sygnały dymne - dramat USA 12.45 Trójka zbiegów - komedia USA 14.20 Gołąbeczki - komedia hiszp. 16.15 Wydział pościgowy - film akcji USA 18.25 Od wesela do wesela - komedia USA 20.00 Rodzina Soprano - serial 21.00 Gadaniec 22.00 Air Force One - film akcji USA 0.05 W akcie desperacji - dramat USA 1.45 Dzieci z dobrych domów - film dok. 3.10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 3.35 Noc kobiet - film dok. . 4.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Drew Barrymore 4.55 Od wesela do wesela - komedia USA Wizja Jeden 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza 12.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 12.30 Ellen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu - serial 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu - serial 16.15 eXsektor: St. Tropez - serial 17.00 eXsektor: Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji 20.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 21 .00 Wszystko o Hollywood 21 .30 Ruby Wax i... - talk show 22.00 Strefa komedii: Para nie do pary - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Absolutnie fantastyczne - serial 23.00 Szołbiz Info 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Córka żołnierza nigdy nie płacze - dramat USA (1998) Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 13.05 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Siostra Bruce'a Lee - film fabularny 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Komedia 07.00 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 08.00 Wielkość arbuzów (The Size of Watermelons) - komedia, Kanada 1996, reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Paul Rudd, Donal Logue, Donovan Leitch, Ione Skye (90 min) 09.30 Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą - magazyn rozrywkowy 10.00 On jest fantastyczny (Outrageous!) - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1977, reż. Richard Benner, wyk. Craig Russell, Trevor Bryan, Richert Asley, Martha Gibson (100 min) 11.40 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 12.30 Przeskok w czasie (Norman's Awesome Experience) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Paul Donovan, wyk. Tom McCamus, Laurie Paton, Jacques Lussier, David Hemblen (90 min) 14.00 Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą - magazyn rozrywkowy 14.30 Wydarzenia poprzedzające mój zgon (The Events Leading Up to My Death) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Bill Robertson, wyk. John Allore, Peter MacNeill, Rosemary Radcliffe, Linde Kash (89 min) 16.00 Skeczowisko - magazyn satyryczny 16.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 17.00 Jankes na dworze Króla Artura (A Young Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court) - komedia, Kanada 1995, reż. RL. Thomas, wyk. Michael York, Theresa Russell, Philippe Ross, Polly Shannon (90 min) 18.30 Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.00 Sprężyna Paulusa - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.30 Groźny Lotos (Awesome Lotus) - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada 1983, reż. David O'Malley, wyk. Loraine Masterton, Joyce Schuyler, Pat Mahoney (90 min) 21.00 Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą - magazyn rozrywkowy 21.30 Masala - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1991, reż. Srinivas Krishna, wyk. Saeed Jaffrey, Zohra Segal, Sakina Jeffrey, Heri Johal (106 min) 23.20 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.50 Ukryta kamera Playboya - program erotyczny 00.20 Przyjęcie (The Shower) - komedia, Kanada 1992, reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Kate Lynch, Brent Carver, Janet Laine Green (80 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min) 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 Goście Bigosowej - talk show 21.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 22.00 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 22.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 23.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.30 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 00.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 11.00 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 11.30 Przyjaciele 6 - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Kotopies - serial animowany 12.25 Norymberga (Nuremberg) (1/2) - dramat historyczny, USA 1999, reż. Yves Simoneau, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Jill Hannessy, Christopher Plummer, Max von Sydow (89 min) 13.55 Norymberga (Nuremberg) (2) - dramat historyczny, USA 1999, reż. Yves Simoneau, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Jill Hannessy, Christopher Plummer, Max von Sydow (90 min) 15.30 Deser: Na zakupy po miłość - film krótkometrażowy 15.50 W pogoni za wolnością (If... Dog... Rabbit...) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Matthew Modine, wyk. John Hurt, Bruce Dern, Lisa Marie, Kevin J. O'Connor (104 min) 17.35 Przepraszam, że żyję - film dokumentalny 19.00 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 19.30 Przyjaciele 6 - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Doktor Dolittle (Doctor Dolittle) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Ossie Davis, Oliver Platt, Kirsten Wilson (80 min) 21.25 Trup w akademiku (Dead Man on Campus) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Alan Cohn, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Poppy Montgomery, Lochlyn Munro (90 min) 23.00 Powrót do przyszłości (Back to the Future I) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Lea Thompson, Crispin Glover (111 min) 00.55 Frywolna Lola - film erotyczny, Włochy 1998 (100 min) Discovery Channel 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.25 Problemy przyszłości: Żywność 09.55 Wyprawy w czasie: Aston EyreJak zwykle, mają jedynie trzy dni, aby rozwiązać zagadkę 10.50 Zaginione skarby starożytności: Jerozolima 11.45 Wynalazki stare jak świat: Życie w mieście 12.40 Samotna planeta: Irlandia 13.30 Tornado: Przetrwanie 14.25 Nelson Mandela - długa droga do wolności (1) 15.15 Zemsta robotów 16.10 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.35 Ciekawostki Discovery 17.05 Historia wody 18.00 Dziki ocean: Wyspa Yap 18.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojny lądowe 19.00 Bitwa o planetę: Renegaci szos 19.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 Przełomy w medycynie: Przetrwanie w zimnej wodzie 21.00 Tajemnica śmierci Napoleona 22.00 Nelson Mandela - długa droga do wolności (2) 23.00 Czołgi: Sturmgeschutze 00.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Downpatrick 01.00 Problemy przyszłości: Żywność 01.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 Z akt FBI: Porwanie Polly Klaas 03.00 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 04.00 Sekrety Renesansu - zagadka kopuły - program edukacyjny 04.30 Stadion Wembley - program edukacyjny 05.00 Ucząc się języków - język hiszpański 05.30 Eksperymentator - program edukacyjny 05.50 Moja błyskotliwa kariera - magazyn 06.30 Kids English Zone - język angielski 07.00 SuperTed - program dla dzieci 07.10 Animowany alfabet - program dla dzieci 07.15 Pies Monty - program dla dzieci 07.20 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.40 Zamiana miejsc - program dla dzieci 08.05 Zajmij się sobą - program dla dzieci 08.30 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 09.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 09.25 Prawdziwe pokoje - magazyn stylistyczny 09.55 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 11.00 Zadziwiający zwierzęcy świat Rolfa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Druga rosyjska rewolucja - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Antyczny show - magazyn kolekcjonerski 13.00 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 13.30 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 15.00 Prawdziwe pokoje - magazyn stylistyczny 15.25 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 16.00 SuperTed - program dla dzieci 16.10 Animowany alfabet - program dla dzieci 16.15 Pies Monty - program dla dzieci 16.20 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.40 Zamiana miejsc - program dla dzieci 17.05 Zajmij się sobą - program dla dzieci 17.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 18.00 Morska odyseja Ricka Stein'a 18.30 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Pamiętnik dużego kota - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Wallace i Gromit - serial fabularny 20.30 Morderca musi się spieszyć - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Chandler i spółka - serial obyczajowy 22.00 The Goodies - serial komediowy 22.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 23.00 Niesamowity weekend Louisa Theroux'a - program edukacyjny 00.00 Jonathan Creek - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Churchill - program edukacyjny 02.00 Horyzont: Pożegnanie fantastycznej Wenus - program edukacyjny 03.00 Fryderyk Wielki - program edukacyjny 03.30 Francuska rewolucja - program edukacyjny Planete 07.05 Niger - widmo kryzysu - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (27 min) 07.30 Lojaliści (2/3): Odbicie piłki - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 (49 min) 08.25 Ptaki niezgody - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (52 min) 09.20 Anioł (1/6): Triana - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1992 (55 min) 10.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (89) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (52 min) 11.15 Portret Claude'a Debussy - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1990 (58 min) 12.15 Złudny sen - portret Mohsena Machmalbafa - film dokumentalny, Iran 1996 (70 min) 13.30 Wielkie wystawy: Skarbiec Świętego Marka - film dokumentalny, Francja 1984 (25 min) 13.55 Strażnicy światła - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 (52 min) 14.50 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji (7-ost.): Indonezja - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 15.20 Opanować przestworza (3/5): Wietnam - bezgraniczny chaos - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 (49 min) 16.15 Władcy czasu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (49 min) 17.05 Renault Espace - nowa przestrzeń - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 (52 min) 18.00 USA/ZSRR (5/6): Strategia odprężenia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1991 (52 min) 19.00 Dziewiąta wiosna - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 (62 min) 20.05 Howard Goodall - Próby chórów (2/4): Nashville - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (24 min) 20.30 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (4/12): Wielkie parki narodowe - zarządzanie - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1998 (53 min) 21.25 Misjonarze w Wietnamie - film dokumentalny, USA 1993 (57 min) 22.25 Ku przyszłości (14/22): Roboshow - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (27 min) 22.55 Rodina znaczy ojczyzna - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1992 (115 min) 00.55 Tajemnicza historia 'Chippendales' - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (52 min) Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Tajemniczy człowiek z całunu 10.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Rosendal 10.30 Bitwa o planetę: Renegaci szos 11.00 Łowcy skarbów: Szmaragdowy Król Rio Minero 11.30 Dawni wojownicy: Mauriowie 12.00 Nocne loty: Obrońcy 13.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (1) 14.00 Pierwsze loty: Samoloty rakietowe 14.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Rogers Rangers 15.00 Tajemniczy człowiek z całunu 16.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Rosendal 16.30 Bitwa o planetę: Renegaci szos 17.00 Łowcy skarbów: Szmaragdowy Król Rio Minero 17.30 Dawni wojownicy: Mauriowie 18.00 Nocne loty: Obrońcy 19.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (1) 20.00 Pierwsze loty: Samoloty rakietowe 20.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Rogers Rangers 21.00 Tajemniczy człowiek z całunu 22.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Rosendal 22.30 Bitwa o planetę: Renegaci szos 23.00 Łowcy skarbów: Szmaragdowy Król Rio Minero 23.30 Dawni wojownicy: Mauriowie 00.00 Nocne loty: Obrońcy 01.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Włochy (1) 02.00 Pierwsze loty: Samoloty rakietowe 02.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Rogers Rangers 03.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Adventure 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 10.00 Samotna planeta 1/2: Jamajka 11.00 Podróże na chybił trafił 11.30 Tajemnice Wysp Skarbów: Indyjskie skarby na Catalinie 12.00 Poszukiwania: Gady i relikty 13.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Wyoming 13.30 Nowi odkrywcy: Irlandia 14.30 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 15.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 15.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.00 Samotna planeta 1/2: Jamajka 17.00 Podróże na chybił trafił 17.30 Tajemnice Wysp Skarbów: Indyjskie skarby na Catalinie 18.00 Poszukiwania: Gady i relikty 19.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Wyoming 19.30 Nowi odkrywcy: Irlandia 20.30 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 21.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 21.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 22.00 Samotna planeta 1/2: Jamajka 23.00 Podróże na chybił trafił 23.30 Tajemnice Wysp Skarbów: Indyjskie skarby na Catalinie 00.00 Poszukiwania: Gady i relikty 01.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Wyoming 01.30 Nowi odkrywcy: Irlandia 02.30 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 03.00 Zakończenie programu 3SAT 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Magazyn europejski 10.35 Ogrodowe przechadzki w Anglii - film dokumentalny 10.45 Studio europejskie - magazyn 11.45 Temat - magazyn polityczny 12.35 Spojrzenia na kraj - Austriackie regiony - program krajoznawczy 12.50 Muzyka Austrii - program folklorystyczny 13.30 Radość podróżowania - magazyn 14.00 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Muzyka dla Was - koncert życzeń 16.00 Romantyka kolei żelaznej - program dokumentalny 16.15 Afryka - zapomniany kontynent: Zaklinacze deszczu - film dokumentalny 17.00 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 17.30 Migawki z Niemiec - program dokumentalny 18.00 Narkotyk z supermarketu - reportaż ZDF 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dealer - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Thomas Arslan, wyk. Tamer Yigit, Idil Üner, Birol Ünel, Hussi Kutlucan (75 min) 21.20 Pomiędzy kebabem i karierą - reportaż 21.50 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Życie przez telefon (Denise Calls Up) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Hal Salwen, wyk. Alanna Ubach, Tim Daly, Caroleen Feeney, Dan Gunther (76 min) 23.50 A' propos filmu - aktualności z branży filmowej 00.10 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.20 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.45 nano (powt.) 01.15 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 01.50 Jeremias Gotthelf: Idylla i rzeczywistość - reportaż (powt.) 02.55 ORF-Talkshow (powt.) 04.10 Migawki z Niemiec (powt.) Arte 19.00 Archimedes - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Prawdziwy Kir Royal (2): Sześć miesięcy fatalnego seksu - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 20.45 Zbrodnie w Abidżanie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 22.15 W genowej dżunglii - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 23.00 Izrael: Mapa genów dla narodu? - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 23.30 Medycyna: Co przyniesie technika genowa? - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 00.00 Wyszukiwarka - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 00.15 Rok 2022 - film SF, USA (powt.) 01.50 Na pewno manipulowano genami - film dokumentalny (powt.) CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 10.35 Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial animowany 11.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 11.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 11.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 11.50 Aktualności filmowe 12.00 Bestia - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1978, reż. Jerzy Domaradzki, wyk. Wojciech Alaborski, Krystyna Janda, Anna Chodakowska, Izabella Teleżyńska (94 min) 13.35 Zakochani rywale (What Rats Won't Do) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Brytania 1999, reż. Alastair Reid, wyk. Natascha McElhone, James Frain, Daisy Beaumont, Samantha Bond (83 min) 15.00 Black Dog - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Randy Travis, Meat Loaf, Gabriel Casseus (85 min) 16.30 Gdzie jest bobas? (The Rugrats Movie) - film animowany, USA 1990, reż. Igor Kovalyov/Norton Virgien (77 min) 17.50 Wielki Kanion (Grand Canyon) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Danny Glover, Kevin Kline, Steve Martin, Mary McDonnell (129 min) 20.00 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 21.00 Mój idol (Finding Graceland) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. David Winkler, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Johnathon Schaech, Bridget Fonda, Gretchen Mol (93 min) 22.35 Nowe wcielenie - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. John Godman, Eric Close, Margaret Colin, Dennis Haysbert (45 min) 23.20 Nocne kształty (Night Shape) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Andreas Dresen, wyk. Myriam Abbas, Dominique Horowitz, Oliver Baessler, Susanne Bormann (100 min) 01.00 Psychoza 3 (Psycho 3) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Anthony Perkins, wyk. Anthony Perkins, Diana Scarwid, Jeff Fahey, Roberta Maxwell (89 min) BBC World 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Asia Today 04.45 World Business Report 05.00 BBC News 05.30 HARDtalk 06.00 BBC News 06.30 Holiday 07.00 BBC News 07.30 Earth Report 08.00 BBC News 08.30 HARDtalk 09.00 BBC News 09.30 Life 10.00 BBC News 10.30 Earth Report 11.00 BBC News 11.30 HARDtalk 12.00 BBC News 12.30 Click Online 13.00 BBC News 13.30 Earth Report 14.00 BBC News 14.30 HARDtalk 15.00 BBC News 15.15 World Business Report 15.30 Holiday 16.00 BBC News 16.30 Earth Report 17.00 BBC News 17.30 Asia Today 18.00 BBC News 18.15 World Business Report 18.30 Life 19.00 BBC News 19.35 World Business Report 19.45 World Sport 20.00 BBC News 20.30 HARDtalk 21.00 BBC News 21.30 Talking Movies 22.00 BBC News 22.30 World Business Report 23.00 BBC News 23.30 Reporters 00.00 BBC News 00.30 World Business Report 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 HARDtalk 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Life 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Earth Report